Heroes of Olympus Aftermath
by DigitalIceBlock
Summary: When something serious happens, Percy is left to cope while going to high school, and will get a crazy surprise when he gets home. I don't own the Percy Jackson series. Rated T to be super safe.
1. Chapter 1

Things were just starting to go back to normal, despite only a week going by since the Giant War. The giants were all going to be gone for a long time.

Annabeth and I are patrolling the border, chatting. Suddenly, her hand tensed in mine.

"Percy. It's Kelli." I turned and sure enough, there the she-devil was, fiddling with the bark on a tree.

"Well, enjoying your fresh air? I imagine it'll be short lived." I was dead serious, there was no humor in my voice. I was done with Kelli, I wanted her gone. Kelli walked up, closer to the border and pressed her hand up against it.

"Well, why don't you come over and fight me. Why are you so serious?" she snickered. Annabeth stepped up to the border, giving Kelli a death glare.

"How do you know I won't kill you right here? You can't hurt us." Annabeth eyed Kelli wearily.

"Cause' that wouldn't be any fun would it sweety?" she cooed, wearing that fake smile of her's. I stepped forward and across the border.

Annabeth followed me across and glared at the Emposa. Annabeth was the one to move first, she drew her Drakon Bone Sword and lunged. Kelli easily flung Annabeth aside, and she hit a big boulder. This made me furious. No one hurt Annabeth. Ever. I took the cap off Riptide and started to fire off a barrage of attacks, one after another. Kelli looked surprised and outraged as I drove her back and stabbed her in the gut. Kelli disintegrated into a cloud of golden dust.

"Annabeth!" I turned, and rushed over to her. The back of her head was bleeding slightly, and she had several cuts all over her face. Presumably from the rocks that fell on her when she hit the boulder. She wasn't waking up.


	2. Chapter 2

I picked her up tenderly, holding her like I would a baby. I rushed over to the Big House, trying to draw as little attention as possible.

As I arrived, Chiron reacted immediately. He called for someone in the next room and told her to go get Will Solace. I placed Annabeth on a bed and kneeled beside her stroking her forehead.

Will got there looking winded, but holding a little box with medical supplies. He started to clean up her scrapes, and examined her head.

"What happened?" Will looked at me concerned.

"Kelli- the empousa, showed up while we were patrolling the border and slammed Annabeth into a boulder and she went unconscious." Will nodded and went to work

About an hour later, Will pulled me to the next room.

"Percy, she's gone into a coma." I stared at him in shock.

"W-What? What'll happen to her?" Tears started to fill my eyes, I felt as I had when I met Tartarus in front of the Doors of Death, completely helpless.

"She could wake up in a couple weeks, or years. But, the thing is Percy," he looked completely distraught, "I have to leave soon, summer will be over in three days, all I can do is give her to a mortal hospital. She'll be fine, I don't have the equipment to do any help for her anyway." He looked down, and went to go talk to Chiron.


	3. Chapter 3

According to Chiron, this was the plan; I go back to my apartment and go to high school, and Annabeth will be transferred to a hospital near my house. A select couple of campers will go to school with me, including Nico, Piper, Jason, and Thalia. Who had decided to temporarily go to school to be with Annabeth and I. Everyone would ride in mom's car to our apartment, except Thalia. Who would show up later. Then they would move into the apartment to the right of our's.

I reviewed the plan with myself as I packed. I zipped my suitcase and clipped on the new shield-watch Tyson had made for me. I slung my suitcase across my shoulder, and headed out the door.

Annabeth had been shipped off in an ambulance yesterday, she was now in the closest hospital to my apartment building. Chiron called mom and told her about the war, Tartarus, and Annabeth's coma so I wouldn't have to talk about it, and Mom would come and pick all of us up in a couple minutes. I walked over and waited by the road with everyone else. When Mom's car drive up, I got in shotgun, while Jason, Piper, and Nico squeezed in back; Nico in the middle.

"So, you want to introduce me to your friends, Percy?"

"Yeah,"I gestured to each of them behind me as I introduced them, "That's Piper, daughter of Aphrodite, you've met Nico, and that's Jason, son of Jupiter." when Mom looked at me weird I took up the rest of the time in the car explaining our adventures(skipping Tartarus), and camp Jupiter.

We drove up to our building and found a parking spot. When we got out of the car, Mom put her hands on my shoulders and looked at me.

"Percy, when we get to the apartment, I've got a surprise for you." I looked at her, curiously, "I adopted a daughter!" The others looked at her, dumbfounded.

"Mom! That's great! What's she like?" I was bouncing up and down, on my heels.

"Well, she's about your age, but a couple months younger, and she'll be going to school with you. Other than that you'll have to wait and see!" I could see she was loving this. I couldn't stand it.

"Well, let's go!" I grabbed my luggage and waited impatiently for the others.

"No talk of gods and stuff around your sister, I haven't told her yet." she whispered in the elevator.

"Are you planning to tell her soon?"I asked.

"I was thinking maybe over dinner." We all nodded and got out and walked down the hallway. Mom turned around and smiled before opening the door.

"Winnie! I'm home!" A girl came running in. She had long brown hair, tied back in a high ponytail, and she looked about 5'3. She had natural-looking tan skin and brown eyes. She was wearing blue butterfly earrings that were the color of her hair, and a navy and white striped knee-length dress.


	4. Chapter 4

I was with Paul, setting up my bedroom, when Sally came in the apartment and yelled to me.

"Winnie! I'm home!" I lept up and sprinted over to the door, when I tried to stop, I nearly fell on my face. Sallie had told me about Percy, though not much. All I know is that he had a difficult past, and his girlfriend was in a coma. I had also seen pictures of him and his girlfriend, Annabeth around the house. I smiled and held out my hand.

"Winnie." I introduced myself.

"Percy. This is Jason and Nico, my cousins on my dad's side, and that's Piper, Jason's girlfriend."

Nico had shaggy black hair, and olive skin. His eyes were dark brown to the point where they almost looked black.

Jason had blonde hair with a groove on the side and eyes that were strikingly blue. He had a little scar on his upper lip and he had a muscular build.

Piper had uneven hair with a couple little braids in the front. I couldn't help but stare at her eyes, I couldn't for the life of me figure out what color they were.

He'd just introduced them when another girl showed up in the doorway. She was wearing a silver jacket, ripped black jeans, and a silver headband. She had shoulder-length spiky black hair, and electric blue eyes, like Jason's.

"Thalia, what took you so long!" Percy joked. Thalia gave Percy a death stare that would make a lion cower.

"Shut up Jackson! I couldn't find your apartment." she huffed.

"Well, Thalia, this is Winnie, my recently adopted sister. Winnie, Thalia, my other cousin, and Jason's sister." He tossed their keys to her.

"You guys go check out the apartment, I'm going to catch up with Mom."

They all left and I followed Percy into the kitchen. He took the knife Sally was holding and started to chop vegetables.

"Hey Mom, when does school start? The day after tomorrow right?" he asked while dumping them all into the pot.

"Yeah, the thirteenth. So we'll need to go shopping for everyone in the morning." she said while straining the chicken broth and trying not to get any veggies into the bowl.

"Cool, where's Paul?" Percy wondered aloud.

"Oh, he's in the spare bedroom setting up for Winnie. So Percy, do anything interesting this year, I mean other than what I've been told already." she added hurriedly.

"Oh, we went to Greece, and we found a summer camp just like ours but focusing on Rome. We got together and did some stuff for a while. Oh and Blackjack got hurt." Sally didn't look surprised until she heard about Blackjack. He seemed to be choosing his words carefully.

"What, is he okay?" Sally asked worriedly.

"Yeah. He's fine now." He dug through a bag next to him and took out a picture of him and a black horse and showed it to me.

"Woah, he's beautiful!" I said as Percy took several more photos out of the same bag and pinned them on the fridge. All including people wearing fluorescent orange shirts except one, which had a younger Percy and a boy about the same age as Percy in the photo. He was wearing a rasta cap, had curly brown hair, and a thin, wispy beard.

"Who's that?" I said, gesturing to the photo.

"Oh, that's Grover. He went to school together for a while." He stared at the picture for a minute.

"I'm gonna tell everyone that dinner's ready." Percy said.

"I'll go with you." I added, following him out.


	5. Chapter 5

After we gathered everybody and everyone had a bowl of soup, we started to explain everything about the Olympian Gods, the mist, the camps, and the events of the past two years. She listened intently, but she seemed completely dumbfounded.

"So, what happened to Annabeth?" she asked quietly. I paled a little bit.

"I'll tell you later." I responded hesitantly. I didn't quite feel like talking about it quite yet.

After dinner, we all split off and went to our bedrooms. Winnie came into my bedroom and I told her stories of my adventures while Paul finished her bedroom.

"Wait, Blackjack is a pegasus?!" she exclaimed in wonder and disbelief.

"Yep! Also, my dog is bigger than a tank, and my friend Grover is a Satyr. Maybe you'll meet him someday." I said looking at the ceiling dreamily, thinking of camp. It was then, Paul came in.

"Winnie, your room is ready." She skipped off towards her new room across the hall, and stopped at her door.

"Goodnight Percy!"

"Night' Winnie!"


	6. Chapter 6

Without Annabeth, my nightmares seemed to get worse. I was back in Tartarus, and Kelli was screaming.

"I'M GONNA KILL PERCY JACKSON!" The dream shifted to all sorts of monsters that I'd killed. All screaming for me. The worst part was when I saw Annabeth, tears streaming out her eyes. An expression of horror on her face. I wanted to go over there right now, to calm her down.

I woke up several times, sweating and breathing heavily. It seemed that when I finally got back to sleep, Mom started yelling immediately.

"GET UP!" Sally yelled, "WE GOT A LOT OF SHOPPING TO DO AND ONLY A DAY TO DO IT!" She tapped on the living room wall, attempting to wake up everyone next door.

Piper, Jason, and Nico sauntered over to our apartment, rubbing their eyes.

We all got dressed, and went to the store. When we were there, we got school supplies for all of us, and a few extra pairs of clothing. We even got a string and two bells to connect to each of our apartments' balconies to get each other's attentions from our own apartment. I was very proud of myself for thinking of it.

When we arrived at the apartment, Mom embroidered our names into our backpacks. We ate leftover chicken soup for dinner, and watched the movie, Waterworld, before bed.

"Goodnight Winnie!"

"Night' Percy!"

My nightmares seemed to be as bad as they were yesterday. I saw Annabeth a lot more. I loved to see her, but I hated to see her like that.


	7. Chapter 7

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE-

I pounded the top of my alarm randomly until I found the " _OFF_ " button. Mom was thundering around the apartment yelling, trying to get everyone to get up.

My dresser was now full of clothes that I could actually wear, thanks to our(painful) shopping trip yesterday. The clothes that had been in the dresser before were way too small. They were to the point where I couldn't get anything on. I could smell breakfast in the kitchen, so I got dressed and wandered into the kitchen.

"What took you so long Kelp Head?" Thalia was already in the kitchen, eating scrambled eggs and bacon. I started to eat while everyone started to come in. After we all ate, showered, and made sure we had everything, we all said goodbye to Mom and got into Paul's new van.

"Alright guys, when we get to the school, I have to go to my classroom to start setting up. So all of you have to go to the office without me. Percy do you know where it is?"

"Yeah, I can get everyone there." I nodded and got out of the car. Everyone(not including Paul) followed me to the main office,

through the crowds of students.

I opened the door, there were a couple of students in there, but the secretary nearest to the wall, waved us over.

"Names?"

"Percy Jackson, Winnie Jackson, Thalia Grace, Jason Grace, and," I glanced at Piper, "Piper Mclean." The secretary glanced up at Piper quickly, but looked back at her computer and printed several sheets of paper and handed them out.

"These have your schedules, locker numbers and combos, and a map of the school on the back. Oh, and Mr. Jackson, I was specifically told to give you this too." She printed out another paper and handed it to me. I looked at it, curious. It was Annabeth's schedule.

As soon as we all had our schedules, we compared schedules.

 **Percy;**

Homeroom: Mr. Blofis(Paul)

1st hour: English (Mr. Blofis)

2nd hour: Math

3rd hour: P.E.

LUNCH

5th hour: Biology

Elective: Swimming

6th hour: World history

Elective: Earth Science

 **Piper;**

Homeroom: Mr. Blofis(Paul)

1st hour: World History

2nd hour: Biology

3rd hour: P.E.

LUNCH

5th hour: Math

Elective: Chorus

6th hour: English

Elective: Photography/Yearbook

 **Jason:**

Homeroom: Mr. Blofis(Paul)

1st hour: Math

2nd hour: Earth Science

3rd hour: P.E.

LUNCH

5th hour: English

Elective: Latin

6th hour: World Geography

Elective: Yearbook

 **Nico;**

Homeroom: Mr. Blofis(Paul)

1st hour: English

2nd hour: World Geography

3rd hour: P.E.

LUNCH

5th hour: Earth Science

Elective: Study Hall

6th hour: Math

Elective: Study Hall

 **Winnie;**

Homeroom: Mr. Blofis(Paul)

1st hour: Math

2nd hour: English

3rd hour: P.E.

LUNCH

5th hour: World Geography

Elective: Chorus

6th hour: Math

Elective: Library

So, we all had Gym and Homeroom together, this would be an interesting year.


	8. Chapter 8

All day teachers just droned on about their rules and expectations for the year. One teacher was even saying something about, "I earned my Doctorate, and you will address me as Dr!" I know that he's going to be close to my least favorite teacher ever.

In gym class, Coach hedge was acting as the P.E. teacher. All these students had no idea what they were in for.

"Alright cupcakes!" he started, "just because it's your first day doesn't mean you're not gonna work! Everybody get dressed!" Everyone groaned and walked off.

After everyone was in the gym uniform and back in front of Coach, he smiled and added, "Sit by someone you don't know." we all groaned louder this time. I got up and sat by a guy with round-rimmed glasses, messy, jet black hair, and green eyes.

"Hey. Harry Potter." I took his hand and shook it.

"Percy Jackson." I smiled, and looked around. Piper was sitting by a girl with a long mane of brown hair. Nico was sitting with a guy with white-blonde hair. Thalia was sitting next to a girl with dirty-blonde hair, Thalia looked about ready to strangle her. I turned to Harry.

"You gone here before?" I asked.

"No, my old school got, uh… destroyed. So we're going here, while they repair it."

"Okay, that's Thalia, Nico, and Winnie." I said, pointing to each of them in turn.

"He smiled, well, then. That's Hermione, Luna, Ron, and Draco. They're all from my school."

"Alright cupcakes! Run five laps, and stay with your partners!"


	9. Chapter 9

I was listening to my earth science teacher last hour, next to Harry. I was called to the office, along with everyone else.

"Percy Jackson, Winnie Jackson, Thalia Grace, Jason Grace, Piper Mclean, and Nico di Angelo, please report to the office." I looked at Harry, confused, and waved goodbye.

I joined everyone else in the hallway and walked down the hall. I walked into the office first and was immediately attacked by a hug.

"Annabeth!" I said, laughing and hugging her back.

"Hey! Best friend over here!" Thalia mocked. Annabeth kissed me and went over to Thalia. She was wearing jean shorts and a shirt that said 'To the world you may be one person, but to one person you may be the world' and had a picture of The Cat in the Hat next to it. That quote made me smile. I walked over to Mom in the corner, who was grinning madly.

"What happened?"

"Well, the hospital called and said Annabeth woke up screaming her head off. She gave the poor nurse who was sitting in there with her a heart attack. Then I gave her some nectar and ambrosia, and the doctors took a couple tests, asked her a couple of questions, and released her. I took her shopping for clothes, then over here."

"Hey seaweed brain, where's my schedule?" I heard Annabeth behind me.

"It's in my locker. I looked at it earlier though, and you have Earth Science with me right now." we started to walk out and I added,"Bye Mom!" we walked off, and I thought about the relief of having everything back to normal; with my Wise Girl next to me.

"So, was the fact that school was going on without you to much to bear?" I mocked. Annabeth punched my arm right before we got to the classroom. We went into the class and our teacher looked up. I sat and Annabeth went to his desk and had a short conversation with him. He then waved her away and she sat next to me.

"Class, this is Annabeth Chase." he gestured to her fleetingly and continued what he was saying.


	10. Chapter 10

I was listening to my earth science teacher last hour, next to Harry. I was called to the office, along with everyone else.

"Percy Jackson, Winnie Jackson, Thalia Grace, Jason Grace, Piper Mclean, and Nico di Angelo, please report to the office." I looked at Harry, confused, and waved goodbye.

I joined everyone else in the hallway and walked down the hall. I walked into the office first and was immediately attacked by a hug.

"Annabeth!" I said, laughing and hugging her back.

"Hey! Best friend over here!" Thalia mocked. Annabeth kissed me and went over to Thalia. She was wearing jean shorts and a shirt that said 'To the world you may be one person, but to one person you may be the world' and had a picture of The Cat in the Hat next to it. That quote made me smile. I walked over to Mom in the corner, who was grinning madly.

"What happened?"

"Well, the hospital called and said Annabeth woke up screaming her head off. She gave the poor nurse who was sitting in there with her a heart attack. Then I gave her some nectar and ambrosia, and the doctors took a couple tests, asked her a couple of questions, and released her. I took her shopping for clothes, then over here."

"Hey seaweed brain, where's my schedule?" I heard Annabeth behind me.

"It's in my locker. I looked at it earlier though, and you have Earth Science with me right now." we started to walk out and I added, "Bye Mom!" we walked off, and I thought about the relief of having everything back to normal; with my Wise Girl next to me.

"So, was the fact that school was going on without you to much to bear?" I mocked. Annabeth punched my arm right before we got to the classroom. We went into the class and our teacher looked up. I sat and Annabeth went to his desk and had a short conversation with him. He then waved her away and she sat next to me.

"Class, this is Annabeth Chase." he gestured to her fleetingly and continued what he was saying.

"Annabeth, this is Harry Potter. Harry, this is my girlfriend Annabeth Chase."


	11. Chapter 11

After school, Percy and I couldn't be separated. It was a shame we only had one class together in school, after what happened Percy wanted to stay with me.

Turns out Harry lives in our apartment block. Him and his friends were staying in New York while they were making repairs on their school over in Europe. Honestly it wouldn't surprise me if we accidently destroyed it at one point. Though the odds of us meeting some of said school's students are crazy low.

We were all walking home and getting acquainted. Hermione was holding almost as many books as I was, we were becoming instant friends. I shrieked and jumped nearly three feet. Everyone reached for their pockets out of instinct. Percy freaked out a little. Hermione giggled.

"You're afraid of spiders? You seem more terrified than Ron!" I heard a 'hey!' from behind me somewhere, and I blushed madly.

"My whole family is afraid of spiders, but I think I got the worst of it." Percy put his arm around me and rubbed my shoulders, he knew what I was thinking about.

"Hey guys, you wanna come over to my place, Mom's making cookies, and we're watching Waterworld!" Percy offered, smiling innocently. Thalia groaned.

"Didn't we watch that yesterday, Kelp Head?"

"Yes, but Annabeth didn't see it!" Percy said, grinning madly. Harry glanced around at his friends, who all nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, sounds great. We just have to ask Hermione's parents."

"They're the ones we're staying with." She added matter-of-factly. We all squished into the elevator and want to the floor of their apartment.

Hermione opened the door and motioned for us to stay in the hall. Everyone else filed in. We heard a short conversation and Hermione gestured in our general direction several times. She walked back to the door and gave us a thumbs-up. We led the way to our apartment.

Sally didn't seem surprised when we brought in a whole new group of people. She actually seemed a little bit amused.

"Mom, this is Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Draco, Neville, and Luna."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Percy's mom. Just make yourselves comfortable, I've got cookies coming out of the oven in just a minute."

I walked off with Hermione, talking about school, and other random subjects. Some how Percy had convinced Harry to practice sword fighting with him. Harry was getting whooped.

"Hey, Percy, can I try?" I asked as if I'd never tried before. They both nodded and Harry seemed relieved.

I stood in a bad stance, just for kicks. Percy corrected me, smirking. I let Harry move first, and had him disarmed and pinned in three seconds flat. I tossed the plastic sword to Percy and plopped on the couch. Harry seemed to notice just then that we were all armed.

"Hey Annabeth, is that sword real ivory?"

"Oh," I looked down at it, "no, it's um, bone." I answered. Hermione looked horrified.

"Where'd you get it?" She asked skeptically. They all seemed to be trying to figure us out.

"I-I don't remember." I stuttered. It was obvious she didn't believe me, but she dropped it. They were all staring at our weapons oddly.

Hermione and I went to the kitchen to check on Sally. She handed me a platter.

"Mind passing these out, sweetie?" I nodded and smiled.

"Why are they blue?" Hermione asked.

"It's just her thing, blue pancakes, blue cookies, blue food in general." She giggled.

"Watch this, he's gonna catch it." I gestured to Percy, who had his back turned. I threw it with perfect accuracy next to his ear. He, of course, reached up and caught it, with a surprised look on his face. Everyone laughed their heads off as we started passing out cookies.

We all started to watch Waterworld, all sprawled on the floor and couches. I fell asleep on Percy's shoulder with him stroking my forehead lightly.

Percy shook my shoulder lightly and smiled.

"The movie is over." I nodded. It was late now and everyone was laughing and telling jokes, like a big family. I couldn't help but smile.

"Anyone want to play Monopoly?" I asked, excited.

"Yeah, but how about playing teams! Since there are too many people." Percy offered.

"You just don't want to lose to me again, Seaweed Brain. Though, you do have a point." Everyone giggled a little bit, and Percy's face turned red.


	12. Chapter 12

The day after, on Saturday, we were all showing our new friends around. I couldn't help but take them to my favorite restaurant, a cute little sandwich shop near my apartment. Annabeth and I were sharing the biggest possible meal you could get. Everyone loved it! Annabeth and Hermione have become great friends, I'm glad she's meeting new people.

"Hey Annie," I poked her shoulder a couple of times, "can I have a bite of your half of the sandwich..." I had finished mine I'm still starving. I pouted my best, like a starving seal pup.

"No, Seaweed Brain. I'm not done yet. Go beg for someone else's food, Winnie doesn't look like she could eat another bite." Winnie looked at me sheepishly and pushed her plate towards me.

"There's only like two bites left." I whined at Annabeth.

"Yeah, if you were a dinosaur!" She paused, "Or a Percy." She added quietly. Hermione and Piper giggled. We got up and headed for the door, talking and laughing loudly.

We continued down the street in a big, loud mob. Everyone went quiet when a girl screamed, no one else on the street seemed to notice. Annabeth and I moved first, dodging crowds to reach an alley near by. When we finally reached the alley, we saw a guy, who looked about fourteen, standing in front of an unconscious girl. He was fending off what looked like a ventus with, what looked like, a steel pipe.

"Dylan?" I heard Piper say behind me, while she strode up to him, knife drawn. He turned, and saw everyone in the alley.

"Oh, Piper! Never met some of these people before, they look really confused, so they're probably mortal. Then there's Jason, and all of your demigod friends. Where's Leo, he seems to be missing." He asked nonchalantly. We all started to edge forward. Piper stared at him furiously, then thrust her knife in his chest. He looked utterly bewildered, then was gone in a shower of golden dust. Jason and I walked over to the girl, and attempted to help her.

"What just happened?" The boy reacted first.

"Uh..." I stared at Annabeth for help.

"Do you have a home to go back to?" He shook his head sadly.

"Come on then." Annabeth gestured for him to follow I picked up the girl and followed her out with everyone else. We reached my apartment and I set the little girl on the couch. I got a chance to look at her for the first time. She looked about sixteen, and was pretty pale, but she had freckles all over her face. She had straight black hair that fell just past her elbows. The boy had messy brown hair, and broad shoulders. He said his name was Nate. He said the girl's name is Coral

Annabeth managed to get everyone else out of the room so we could talk to Nate and the Coral.

"I'm going to try to get Coral up." Annabeth got up and headed into the kitchen. She came out holding a little test tube with a murky liquid. She uncorked it and waved it under Coral's nose. Coral shot up and blinked the water out of her icy blue eyes.

"What is that?" She yelled frantically. Annabeth was smiling and giggling a little bit.

"Hot sauce, really hot hot sauce." She replied, still beaming.

"Where in the world did you get that?" Thalia asked while taking the vile out of Annabeth's hands and staring at it intently. Annabeth beamed.

"None of your beeswax!" She yelled, taking the vile back.

"Do you guys know what's happening?" Coral asked, tears still in her eyes. We nodded sadly, I laid my hand over Annabeth's.

"Have either of you met your parents?"

"Just our moms." Coral said, questioningly.

"When did the monsters start attacking you?" Annabeth asked.

"When I was like, thirteen."

"I just can't imagine how she survived this long! Especially recently, when monsters would just come back once you kill them" Annabeth whispered in my ear. Piper piped up behind us(no pun intended).

"What happened in that alley then? After that long you're bound to be a good fighter, how did Dylan knock you out?"

"Oh, he snuck up behind me. How do you know that monster?"

"We went to high school together." Piper answered simply. Coral looked at her weirdly. Jason smiled and draped his arm around Piper

"Yep, the place where you have fake memories of, and I didn't go to." Everyone smiled.

"Well, I guess we have to explain everything now" Thalia started. We started to explain the gods, monsters, and the Mist. Right after we finished, there was a knock on the door. I got up to get it, standing there, was Poseidon.

"Um, Poseidon, what are you doing here?" I asked, trying not to be disrespectful. Everyone looked up, surprised.

"Well, I'm visiting my son and daughter, of course!" I took a second to connect the dots.

"Coral?" He nodded. Coral's jaw dropped.

"Woah" Nate said.

"You should definitely get them to camp, having this many demigods in one place will get you all killed." He looked at Coral, "I won't be able to protect you anymore, you'll have to defend yourself." He started to walk out.

"Oh yes, I forgot. About your friend Leo, he's not dead, though he was briefly. He is currently flying towards camp over the Pacific Ocean with one other passenger." He walked out the door. We all just sat there, until Annabeth got up and ran out the door. She came back with a huge smile on her face.

"What?" I asked

"I'll tell you later." She said, still smiling. "He's right though, we should get two to camp."

"I could call Blackjack." Annabeth nodded.

"But, someone should go with them."

"Then I'll tell Blackjack to bring a friend." I said. Nico piped up.

"Can I go? I still need to remodel my cabin."

"I think we all kind of want to visit camp." Piper said, defensively.

" _Fine_! We'll bring the whole stable! So, that would be, eight people, two people per horse. Four horses!" Winnie made a face.

"But I want to come!" I sighed.

"I would have to ask Mr. D first, and I don't have any drachmas to message him. So just wait here and tell Mom where we went." She huffed and walked off.

"Winnie! You have to stay in here if you want to see Blackjack!" She huffed again and walked back in a similar manner. I smiled and walked to the balcony off the kitchen. I whistled as loud as I could, and told Blackjack to bring three other pegasi. In a minute or two, Blackjack was there with a white, tan, and dapple grey pegasus. _Reporting for duty Boss._ I heard steps behind me.

"Why does he call you Boss?" I turned and saw Coral. _Cause' he's my boss. Can we stop and get doughnuts boss?_ Coral smirked, _That's weird_. My eyes widened, _Are you talking to me through Blackjack?_ She beamed, _Apparently._

"So you weren't lying, Seaweed Brain. He really does call you boss." Coral giggled, and I rolled my eyes dramatically.

"So, Annabeth and I, Coral and Nico, Thalia and Nate, and Jason and Piper." Coral wondered, _Why Nico and I?_ I made a face, _because Nico freaks the horses out, and you're the daughter of Poseidon. Should even things out._ She nodded and backed off the small balcony for Blackjack. He squeezed onto the balcony so Annabeth and I could get on.

"So that's Blackjack? He's pretty!" Winnie said, gawking. I nodded from his back, helping Annabeth up. We circled the balcony making sure everyone took off safely. The poor white horse was trying to avoid Nico, who was looking really depressed.

"Can't I just shadow-travel over there?" He whined. Piper looked at him sternly.

"No! Even if shadow-traveling doesn't kill you, Will definitely will when you get over there!" I'm pretty sure Piper was charmspeaking him, because he sighed and managed to get on the horse.

Once everyone was mounted and in the air, we started heading for camp. I looked around, Thalia was hugging her pegasus's neck like she was dangling off a cliff. Piper had her arms around Jason's waist with a smile on her face. Nico and Coral were talking to each other intently, but their horse looked pretty irritated. Annabeth looked pretty similar to Piper, hugging my waist and smiling.

"So what did Dad tell you." She smiled bigger.

"That he was glad we were dating, no matter how he felt about my mom." She snuggled with me, and I smiled too. This was shaping out to be a great week. I've gotten two sisters, had to fight barely any monsters, and I got to have this moment with Annabeth. We rode along silently, until we saw strawberry fields, archery ranges, and a big climbing wall. I heard Coral mutter something behind me. I turned and smiled at her.

A couple people stopped and pointed, or waved. We landed by the lake, and Thalia and Nico were off, almost before we landed. I smirked at Thalia, and got off, holding out a hand out for Annabeth, super gentleman-like. She laughed at me and took it. Coral walked up to me.

"What do we do now?" She said, looking around.

"Well, we should take these two to Chiron" Annabeth gestured to Nate and Coral. She nodded and walked off with everyone else.

At the Big House, Chiron was playing a card game with Mr. D on the porch. Mr. D huffed.

"Seriously, more demigods? I'm going to go get a Diet Coke." He stomped off, even though he could make his drink show up at will. Chiron sighed.

"So who would this be?" He gestured to Coral and Nate. I introduced them.

"Nate, and Coral, daughter of Poseidon." Chiron looked at Coral, surprised.

"How in Hades you figure that out?"

"Poseidon came and told us." I said simply.

"And that Leo isn't dead!" Piper said excitedly.

Chiron stared at us, shocked, then regained his composure.

"Well, I'll need someone to show them around. Percy you can take Coral. Annabeth can take Nate." Nate spoke up.

"Well, I want to stay with Coral." Coral nodded.

"Family. We promised." Annabeth and Thalia choked. I gave Annabeth a hug, while Thalia went over to Jason. Chiron cleared his throat.

"Well, then Percy and Annabeth could show you both around together." We all sighed in relief, Annabeth and I didn't want to be separated either, I draped my arm around her protectively as we walked off. We started the tour, and showed them the climbing wall, archery range, stables, dining hall, lake, and everything else.

"Let's go see the cabins." Annabeth volunteered. As we were walking, Coral asked a question.

"So, aren't, like, all the gods related? How can you guys be dating?" Annabeth laughed.

"You and Percy have such similar minds, he asked about the same thing! Only if you're in the same cabin, anyone else is fair play." Coral nodded. We stopped, looking at the cabins.

"So, these are the cabins. The one you're in depends on who is your godly parent. Nate, you'll be in the Hermes cabin until you're claimed. Which will most likely happen during dinner. Coral will be in the Poseidon cabin with Percy, and Tyson, if he's there."

"Oh! Tyson! Let's go see if he is!" I started bouncing excitedly. Annabeth rolled her eyes, and waved me forward.

"Alright, we're done anyways." I laughed and kissed her forehead. I ran towards the cabin. Ella was perched on the roof, spouting something about cookies. She saw me.

"Child of the eldest gods..." she started to say. I hurried in before she could say more, dragging Coral with me.

"What was that about?"

"Oh, Ella remembers everything she reads, and at one point she read a book full of prophecies. Oh, speaking of you haven't met Rachel."

"Rachel?" She asked, while sitting on her bunk.

"She's our oracle, and a huge improvement on our old oracle, that lady was creepy!" I heard a voice behind me.

"I'm glad you think so highly of me, Percy. Really." I turned and saw Rachel, standing in the doorway.


	13. Chapter 13

**Well, I'm not sure weather or not I should continue with this or not, so if you want me to please tell me! I haven't really been getting very many comments/love, so I might just start a different fanfic and see what you guys think of that one...**

 **Love and Hugs,**

 **~DigitalIceBlock**


End file.
